Underground shock
by GothicAngel09
Summary: Someone from New Babylon has been compromised! Can they escape, or will they be forced to pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter One

I do not own Harry Potter, oops... wrong book. ^_^ I mean, I do not own Left Behind, or any of the characters. Summary: Someone in New Babylon has been betrayed! Can they escape before they are caught, killed... or worse?  
  
It was midnight, New Babylon time. David Hassid sat up late, listening to a conversation that had happened earlier that day. He was trying to filter out any information that could help the Tribulation Force, and their cause. The meeting had involved Carpathia, Fortunato, and the new security head, Suhail Akbar.  
  
David jumped when he heard a knock on the door. A million worse case scenarios flashed through his mind. "Stop being silly," he chided himself. He stopped the recording, took off his headphones and went to open the door. It was Annie Christopher, the 216 Cargo Chief and his secret fiancée. David and Annie had been reduced to having these late night meetings so as not to look too suspicious.  
  
"What've you been listening to?" Annie asked  
"It was a meeting this afternoon with the new security chief, Akbar. He sounds like he could be a problem."  
"Really? How?"  
"He's very smart and cunning. He might be able to figure us out."  
  
They talked a little while longer, until both were exhausted, and needed to go to bed. David was way past exhausted, but before he could go to sleep, he had to read Tsion Ben-Judah's message for the day.  
  
*(This is an excerpt from a message from Ben-Judah's from the book, Assassins)*  
  
We are not surprised that these are dark days, brothers and sisters, and I pray you would hold on and maintain and continue to try to share the truth of Jesus until he comes. Merely surviving from this point will occupy most of your time. But I urge you to prepare, have a plan for what you will do when that inevitable day arrives where it is not just illegal to tap into this website or declare yourself a believer. Be ready for that day when the insidious mark of the beast is required on your forehead or hand for you to legally buy or sell. And above all, do not make the fatal mistake of thinking that you can take that mark for the sake of expediency while privately believing in Christ. He has made plain that those who deny him before men, he will deny before God. And in later teachings I will elucidate on why the mark of the evil one is irrevocable. If you have already trusted Christ for your salvation, you have the mark of the seal of God on your forehead, visible only to other believers. Fortunately, this decision, mark, and seal is also irrevocable, so you never need to fear losing your standing with him. For who shall separate us from the love of Christ? Shall tribulation, or distress, or persecution or famine, or nakedness, or peril, or sword? In all these things we are more than conquerors through him that loved us. With the apostle Paul, I am persuaded that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor powers, nor things present, nor things to come, nor height, nor depth, nor any other creature shall be able to separate us from the love of God, which is in Christ Jesus our Lord. In spite of and in the midst of every trial and tribulation, let us continue to give thanks to God, who gave us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ. And as the scriptures say, "Therefore, my beloved brethren, be steadfast, immoveable, always abounding in the work of the Lord, knowing that your labor is not in vain in the Lord."  
Steadfast in love for you all, your friend, Tsion Ben-Judah  
  
*(stop excerpt)*-I do not own above excerpt  
  
The next morning, Mac Mc Cullum awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. Knowing his number was known only by those in the Trib Force, he was worried. He also, glancing at his computer, saw that he had a message. " I'll check that later," he thought. On the phone was Annie. She sounded scared. "Mac... this is Annie. I think we have a problem..."  
*End Chapter One*  
  
Please review!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! Here's the second chapter where you get to find out who was compromised! (Well, sort of... You'll see what I mean. ^_^ [*grins evilly*])  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed Ch 1! Miyo86: Thanks! Its ok, I like this story better too, honestly. ^_^ K-rock: Thank you!  
  
Darkness and the smell of human waste were evident in the cell. A man sat amidst this,  
  
and other prisoners, silently praying. Though everyone in the cell knew what he was in  
  
there for, so he didn't need to be silent really. He was intolerant, disloyal to Carpathia  
  
and the GC, and even worse than all the rest, he was a Judah-ite. He wore the name  
  
proudly still, as he always had. Tomorrow he would be transported to Amman, Jordan  
  
for imprisonment. He would probably have been executed right there in New Babylon  
  
had he not been part of the Trib Force. He was sure they wanted information, but they  
  
would get none from him. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rayford Steele had gathered everyone from the Chicago Trib Force together in the  
  
main lobby of the Strong Building.  
  
"I don't know exactly what's going on in New Babylon guys. All I know for sure is one of our own has been found out, but I'm not sure who it is yet."  
"Seriously?" Buck asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
"Yes." Rayford answered "And we're running out of time."  
"Well, are we going to provide some kind of rescue mission?" Chloe asked.  
"That's exactly the problem their facing in New Babylon." Rayford said. "No one wants to betray any more of us, and I feel the same way. And yet... I don't want to give up completely." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*****'s eyes snapped open, as noises filled the cell. A great commotion, what could be  
  
going on? ***** thought. Three GC guards came in and grabbed ***** by the  
  
shoulders. Roughly, they hauled him up. They cuffed him and pushed him towards the  
  
door, amidst the cheering of the other prisoners.  
  
"Yeah, where's your God now?"  
"Finally you rebels are getting what you deserve!"  
"Long live Carpathia!"  
  
"Shut up!" one of the guards yelled. That instantly quieted the crowd, and those it  
  
didn't... well, let's just say they didn't yell anymore when the guards were through with  
  
them. After all were quiet and calm again, in some way or another, the guards lead their  
  
prisoner out the door.  
  
"How ironic..." ***** thought, "that the place of my birth will be the place of my death as well."  
  
Yea! Second chapter done, and this one was hard for me, so I'm glad its done. And yes, I didn't give out the name of the one who was compromised for a reason. I wanted to make you guys guess, though I only know of one member who was from...well, you know(see above fanfic) {If this isn't his hometown please correct me} Please review!!^_^   
  
Poll! :  
  
Do you want (insert name here) to be:  
  
A) rescued? or... B) martyred? -I'm not sure how I want this to go yet, so feedback would be appreciated! 


	3. Chapter Three

* I still do not own Left Behind. And when I'm thorough with this story and I've said that a lot of times, I still won't own it.^_^*  
  
Chapter Three: Underground Shock  
  
Mac dressed quickly and ran to David's office as fast as he could without arousing any watchful eyes. Annie was already in there, and as soon as Mac was in, the door was shut as well as the blinds. Discreetly, of course. Mac sank down in his chair.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this! So, there's no way this is just a rumor, is it?" David and Annie just glanced at each other sadly.  
  
"I know, I know, its just wishful thinkin'. So is there any way we can get him outta danger?"  
  
David sighed. "I'm not sure Mac. I hate to sound cruel, but that would only put all of us in hot water. I honestly don't know what to do here." A long silence.  
  
"Does Hannah know about all this?" Mac asked finally.  
  
"Yeah," Annie spoke up. "But she couldn't come of course because it would have looked too suspicious. But she says that she's praying for him."  
  
"Well, that's good. 'Cause he's gonna need all the prayers he can get." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Abdullah Smith sat in the back of a Global Community Peacekeeper's vehicle, on his way to Amman. He had been anxious earlier, but now was filled with peace. He knew his life was in the Lord's hands, as it had been for his entire life, though until the Rapture he had not been able to realize it. He could not believe all that had happened to him since that time. If there was anyone who would be the most unlikely to be saved, it had been him. When his wife had become a Christian, it had angered him. How could she turn from the faith of her country to this foreign faith? He had tried to punish her, though now he realized that writing hateful letters to her and refusing to see their children had hurt him the most, not her. The crazy thing was, she had been completely loving and forgiving throughout it all. He still did not understand why God had blessed him with such a faithful and loving wife. After the Rapture, her letters were what really did it for Abdullah. In them, she had spelled out in great detail the plan of salvation. He had no other choice than to trust in this loving God. This loving God that he would soon be seeing face to face.  
  
Another chapter done-yea! Thank you to Miyo86 and K-rock for reviewing again. I'm pretty sure there is going to be a rescue *attempt*, but if it succeeds... I haven't decided yet. I wouldn't tell u anyway.^_^ Anyway, please review!!^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

Underground Shock: Chapter Four

I still do not own Left Behind.

Thank you to all my reviewers! You rock!

* * *

Two hours later, Mac McCullum sat in his office, trying to work, but continually  
  
distracted. He was silently praying as well. He had decided to check the message that he  
  
had seen before he had been called to David's office. The message shocked and saddened  
  
him. It was from Abdullah. It was short, and he seemed to know he was caught. The  
  
message read:  
  
Mac, I think something is happening, my friend. I believe my time is up here but do not worry. I will never reveal anything about the Trib Force. Rest assured of that. It has been an honor working with you and I will see you soon in heaven. Tell David and Annie the same. He (you know who I mean) is risen indeed. Your brother, Abdullah Smith.  
  
Mac was in tears by the time he reached the end. "Please God," Mac thought "Please  
  
save Abdullah."

* * *

Abdullah sat in a prison cell in Amman, for the first time completely at peace. He wasn't  
  
sure what was going to happen, if he was going to live or die, but he was trusting in the  
  
Lord. His execution was set in four days unless he gave them any information, and  
  
Abdullah had no intention of crumbling.

* * *

In Chicago, Buck and Rayford were sitting in the kitchen, finalizing plans for a rescue  
  
attempt for Abdullah. It was risky (which of their plans weren't?), but they were trusting  
  
that God would take care of everything, as he always did. All fake ID's were ready, as  
  
well as their owners. Rayford, Albie, and Leah were going. They were leaving the next  
  
night, as soon as it was dark enough not to be seen by the enemy.

* * *

The next night all were present to tell the rescuers goodbye. Tsion spoke up. "Let us  
  
pray." "Man, I was hoping you were gonna say that." Rayford said. Everyone bowed  
  
their heads, and some kneeled. "Dear Father, we are far past thinking we can do anything  
  
without you. We ask now for your help in rescuing our dear brother. We trust in your  
  
strength, for without you, we are nothing. In your wonderful and mighty name, Amen.  
  
Let the glory of the Lord be your rear guard." With no other words needing to be said, the  
  
group departed.

* * *

Please review! Sorry this is such a boring chapter, but the action will start next chapter, I promise! 


	5. Chapter Five

**Underground Shock-Chapter Five**

**By: tamashiipurizuma**

**12/20/2004(_WAY TOO LONG!!)_**

_Sorry for the long wait! Here's the fifth chapter! _

New Babylon gleamed in the early morning sunlight, but David Hassid was already awake. He'd been awake for hours, actually, praying and working on last minute plans for the escape.David knew that the plan was risky, but what else could they do? Letting Abdullah go to his death without even trying anything at all wasn't an option. David glanced at his clock. "Everyone should be in position by now." David thought." Lord this is all up to you now.I am far from thinking that we could do any of this without you. Just be with us.Please." It was time to begin, and David,even with his prayer, couldn't shake the bad feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Tsion?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Everyone left at the safe house was on edge, especially knowing that their comrades had most likely by now arrived.

"Do not worry Chloe. I am sure that everything will turn out just fine. God is with them, and he will protect them."

Time was growing shorter and shorter, and yet Abdullah was not worried. Since arriving in Amman, the guards there had been less than "orderly." It seemed that the more determined Abdullah was to conceal all he knew about those he held dear, the more determined they were to beat it out of him. They had tried everything; serum, beatings,even bribary. They were getting more frustrated by the day. Well, until today. "You'll pay for all your insubordination." One guard told him. " I don't know why you've been so stubborn, but that'll end today. You sure you don't just wanna tell us all you know? This is your last chance now." Abdullah just shook his head. "I have pledged my allegiance to Jesus my savior, and in him I put all my trust. You cannot get me down, for today I shall see him!" "Ack! Whatever, have it your way. Enjoy what little time you have left.With that, the guard left the cell.

"Lord," Abdullah whispered, " My life is completly in your hands."

* * *

Now flying over the Carpathian states airspace, Rayford Steele and the others decided to stop in Greece to refuel. Laslos Milokos, their Grecian contact, met them at the airport." We don't have long to stay, my friend." Rayford told him. "I'm afraid we have an emergency on our hands." " Yes, yes, of course. I will be praying for your safety as well as success in your mission.May God be with you." " We're ready Captain." Albie said. They said their goodbyes to Laslos, then boarded the plane and soon after were again flying towards Amman.

"So...." Rayford started. "Let's go over this one more time."

"Come on Captain," Leah said. " We've planned and planned. Now it's time to take action."

"No, my friends." Albie interrupted." It's time to pray. We are almost to Amman. Captain Steele, would you do the honors?" Leah and Rayford bowed their heads, and Albie listened from the cockpit, offering up his own silent prayers.

"Dear Lord, we are yours. We ask for your guidance and protection as we rescue this dear brother. We know we can do nothing without you, so we ask for you help. God, in all we will praise you.Amen."

"Uh-oh..." Leah said suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Rayford asked.

Leah pointed. And right in front of them were two GC choppers, poised and ready to fire.

**End Chapter Five**

**_Please review!!_**


End file.
